Mike Gravel
Mike Gravel (D) is a former U.S. Senator from Alaska and former candidate for the Democratic nomination for President of the United States in 2008. Senator Gravel at Google Talks __TOC__ Political Positions :"The Issues" at the Gravel 2008 website * Supported an immediate withdrawl from Iraq followed by aggressive diplomacy. * Supported an end the War on Drugs by legalizing cannabis, legalizing the regulation of hard drugs, and treating drug abuse as a public health problem instead of a law enforcement problem. * Supported the National Initiative legislation for direct democracy at the federal level. * Supported the implementation of the FairTax, a national retail sales tax that will replace the income tax. * Supported a Carbon tax to deal with the problem of Global warming. * Wanted to implement a universal healthcare system that maintains competition between private businesses by using vouchers. * Suppported gun ownership, but advocates a licensing program that requires potential gun owners to be trained in the use of firearms. * Fully supported a woman's right to abortion. * Supported same-sex marriage and the repeal of the "don't ask, don't tell" policy. Senate Career Mike Gravel was an Alaskan Senator from 1969-1981. During his time in office, he made several noteworthy achievements. In 1971, he began a one-man filibuster against the renewal of the military draft. Gravel prevented the legislation from being passed for five months until Richard Nixon agreed to let the draft expire in 1973. Also in 1971, he played a key role in getting the Pentagon Papers released by reading 4,100 pages of them into the Congressional Record of his of Senate Subcommittee on Buildings and Grounds. Gravel speaks candidly about his role in releasing the papers in this video. In 1973, Gravel created an amendment that empowered Congress to make the policy decision about the construction of the Alaska Oil Pipeline. The amendment was opposed at first, but Gravel built support for it and got it passed in the Senate by a single vote. The pipeline has since been responsible for 20% of the U.S. oil supply. Mike Gravel News & Opinion * Just who is this guy? - guardian.co.uk, Posted July 24, 2007 * A New War on the War on Drugs?: End it, says Gravel, but he's not a Front-Runner - Black Press International, Commentary, William Reed , Posted: Jul 21, 2007 * Gravel: 'I'm going to hammer' other Dems on 'corruption of money' - USA Today. On Politics, - July 17, 2007 * Longshot candidate hits mark on drug enforcement - Courier Post, - July 9, 2007 * Mike Gravel on "This Week" - July 8, 2007 * Mike Gravel's big splash? by Kerry Eleveld, Advocate.com, July 3, 2007 * Mike Gravel: End the War on Drugs by C.M. Paulson, Associated Content, June 29, 2007 * Taking Mike Gravel Seriously by Matt Hutaff, June 26, 2007 * Time Is Right for New Pentagon Papers by Amy Goodman, June 26, 2007 * 2008 Candidate Gravel Counting On Change In Polls - with video Latest YouTube Videos by Gravel YIRTNar2lcw Mike Gravel not Invited to AFL-CIO Debate Mike Gravel on GoLeft TV Mike Gravel- The Only Candidate Who Marched At SF Gay Pride VQGb7qEfuLo Senator Mike Gravel Spells Out Exactly How To End The Iraq War on MSNBC's, "Morning Joe"! Radio ;July 10 * Mike Gravel radio interview with Mike Malloy - 6 parts ;June 26? * Mike Gravel interview with Randi Rhodes on Air America Radio Latest editorials by Gravel * Exclusive: Gravel Says, “Thanks, Gays!”; Queerty. com, July 16, 2007. - (Open Letter) * Why I Wasn't Invited to the Debate on Gay Issues by Senator Mike Gravel; The Huffington Post, Posted July 12, 2007 * Why Hillary Scares Me by Senator Mike Gravel; The Huffington Post, Posted June 25, 2007 See also * Chat about Mike Gravel! - Click on #gravel2008 in the drop-down menu. External links * Official Campaign Site * Biographical Directory of the United States Congress * FairTax.org State-by-State Directory * National Initiative for Democracy (Founded by Mike Gravel) * Genealogy of Mike Gravel ;Blogs * Mike Gravel 2008 Blogspot * Oh, Shut Up.net - Blog that endorses Mike Gravel ;Campaigns Wikia * Mike Gravel ;Care2 * Mike Gravel for President 2008 ;Eventful.com * Demand that Mike Gravel come to your city or town! ;Google groups * Mike Gravel for President ;Images * Flickr * Legalize Marijuana - Gravel 2008 * WishaFriend.com ;Meetup * Arizona 4 Gravel - Tuscon, Arizona * Mainers for Mike Gravel - Freeport, Maine * Boston Democrats for Gravel 2008 - Boston, Massachusetts * Mike Gravel for President (metro Detroit) - Detroit, Michigan * Mike Gravel for President - Arlington, Virginia ;Myspace * Gravel for President '08 - Official * Mike Gravel Supporters * Students for Gravel * Unitarian Universalists for Mike Gravel ;Second Life * Official Gravel 2008 Second Life site ;Wikipedia * Gravel v. United States * Political positions of Mike Gravel * Mike Gravel presidential campaign, 2008 ;Yahoo! Groups * Mike Gravel For President 2008 **Mike Gravel Yahoo! Groups by Location ;YouTube * The official Youtube Channel for Mike Gravel - Subscribe to "gravel2008"...it's free! G